nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
2012 (It Ain't the End)
"2012 (It Ain't the End)" is a song by Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj taken from Sean's compilation album, Hit the Lights. It was written by Jay Sean, Minaj, J-Remy, Bobby Bass, Jared Cotter and J. Perkins, and it was produced by J-Remy and Bobby Bass. The song was released to US radio stations and as a digital download to iTunes on August 3, 2010 and it serves as the lead single of the album. Music Video The music video for "2012 (It Ain't the End)" was shot in Los Angeles on 19 July 2010, directed by Erik White. The video features a cameo appearance from former Spice Girl Melanie Brown, Cash Money Records CEO Birdman, writer Jared Cotter, producers J-Remy and Bobby Bass, and Thara. On 24 August 2010 was the final version of the video was released to VEVO. The prelude and the music video of his song "Break Your Back" can be heard and seen in the end of the music video. Lyrics (Jay Sean!) 2-0-1-2 (Nicki Minaj!) Oh yeah It's alright, oh it's alright You know what they say Life ain't always easy and every day We're survivors So forget the day It's all about tonight; act a fool and start a riot, a-riot be rebel Bottles poppin' til we can't stand We keep it rockin' til six AM New York to London over to Japan Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up We gonna party like Party like it's the end of the world We gonna party like, like it's 2012 You know it doesn't matter as long as we got each other Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up It ain't the end of the world Gonna live like it's the end of the world Gonna party like Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up It ain't the end of the world Similes, metaphors and we pop pills Sick flow inundated with the doc bills Work hard, now we know how to top feels In the middle of the street doing cartwheels Lot of them tryna do it but it's not real Wasn't a rapper then I could've got a pop deal White curls in a hot pink hot wheels Lot of bottles and a lot of booty cocktails Uh, days of our lives You wink it goes by So we'll just get it with no Edison Anything goes so no time for closed minds And free my Little Weezy And let's just get right Young Money, Cash Money in the building Let's go, the world ends tonight Have a drink with me And let's make tonight go down In history, in history yeah Lets make believe Its the last 24 hours and this whole world is ours Eternally, eternally (Hey!) Bottles poppin' til we can't stand We keep it rockin' til six AM New York to London over to Japan Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up We gonna party like Party like it's the end of the world We gonna party like, like it's 2012 You know it doesn't matter as long as we got each other Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up It ain't the end of the world Gonna live like it's the end of the world Gonna party like Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up It ain't the end of the world No I'm not gonna follow Anything that they say anymore It's never to late to start livin' So let start it with here right now Party like it's the end of the world We gonna party like, like it's 2012 You know it doesn't matter as long as we got each other Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up It ain't the end of the world Gonna live like it's the end of the world Gonna party like Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up It ain't the end of the world }} Charts Category: Songs Category: Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category: 2010